inicios
by Gapri
Summary: pequeños drabbles de como inicio una relacion muy inpensada para ellos primeros capitulos chibi-rusia china pesimo summary
1. Chapter 1 la primera vez que te vi

Konichiwa al fin subiré unos pequeños drabbles de mi pareja favorita Rusia + china cuanto la adoro, prosigo y continuo con lo que iva diciendo, pronto subiré el fanfic de la revista cuando salga de la corrección inglesa (XD). Sin nada que decir asta que se acabe esto aquí el drabble

La primera vez que te vi

_Nunca pensamos…_

Yao paseaba muy lejos de su casa, cerca del limite de su nación y notaba como el frio se intensificaba a cada paso que daba, pero por alguna razón el seguía caminando como si algo lo llamara.

A la distancia pudo ver la figura de una persona, muy pequeña "tal vez es un niño aru" pensó el chino; se acerco a medida que lo distinguía mejor .un niño de peculiar cabello rubio pero uno muy opaco

-que color tan peculiar aru-dijo para si mismo pues todas las personas que el había visto tenían un color de cabello negro, oscuro, pero era muy extraño para el ver una cabellera de ese color.

A medida que se acercaba al pequeño lo distinguía mejor, llevaba una bufanda muy grande para el, un abrigo muy pesado, guantes, un gorro que también se le hizo muy peculiar.

_Oh mejor dicho nunca planeamos…_

Ya cuando estuvo casi frente al pequeño este lo miro a los ojos, ojos violetas eso también no era común para el.

Mientras tanto aquel niño lo miraba curioso para el ver a una persona de facciones finas, cabello negro y ojos parecidos al dorado era tan extraño.

¡Иван, где эти время домой! (1)-se escucho en ese instante el niño se giro para irse .pero antes de siquiera caminar 2 pasos volvió a mirar a aquella persona tan peculiar para el.

Sintiendo un extraño sentimiento que nacía en el, pero…en aquel momento el no sabia nada de sentimientos hacia otras personas que no fueran sus hermanas.

_Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez_

El chino se quedo mirándole un poco más, hasta que aquel niño se fue perdiéndose en el interminable blanco del paisaje. Ya despertando de una clase de trance se giro para ir de nuevo a su hogar; pero al hacerlo pudo escuchar, como si el viento le estuviese hablando una pequeña voz

-меня зовут России (2)…

A pesar de que no era su idioma podía entenderlo por alguna extraña razón lo entendía lo que el viento le susurraba e inconscientemente contesto.

-yo soy china aru-dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar tan frio perdiéndose el también en aquel paisaje.

_Cuando no sabía quien eras tu y tu no sabias quien era yo_

Mientras el rubio caminaba junto a una chica de máximos 12 años distraído, la niña intrigada por ello le pregunto

-¿Rusia-chan porque tan distraído?

-por nada сестра (3), solo creo que conocí a una persona muy extraña

-¿una persona extraña?-pregunto la ucraniana intrigada.

-si, tenia rasgos que nunca había visto hasta ahora

-¿y como se llama Rusia-chan?

-no lo se, no le pregunte-mintió como el lo suele hacer cuando algo se lo quiere reservar, siguieron caminando mientras el ocultaba su sonrisa con la bufanda –un gusto china…-murmuro.

Wii aquí acaba el primer drabbler, me lo imagine tan kawai, una explicación rápida sobre esto

Aquí según yo Iván y Yao no se conocen, además de que también según yo eran años muy muy lejanos cuando apenas china seria un gran imperio (viva por china XD) sin nada más que decir las frases.

(1).- Iván, donde estas es hora de ir a casa

(2).- mi nombre es Rusia

(3).-hermana


	2. Chapter 2 realidad o sueño

hettalia no me pertenece si fuera asi todo seria el paraiso yao en segunda Hola continuo con mi intento de subir hoy un capitulo en todos mis fanfics ya voy bien faltan pocos ¡viva! Cuanto me encanta chibi Rusia es tan kawai

_pensamientos yao_

_pensamientos ivan_

¿Realidad o sueño?

El chino despertó , había soñado cuando se encontró con ese niño hace ya 100 años no sabia si ese niño era real o solamente fue una alucinación ya que cuando despertó aquel día…

Flash back

-Aniki…aniki despierta

-si aniki estas bien

Escuchaba esas pequeñas voces muy lejanas y con un pequeño eco poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose con sus hermanos menores de los cuales cuidaba

-buenos días aru

-¿aniki estas bien?

-si porque la pregunta corea aru

-es que llevas 2 días dormidos-le contesto otro niño que tenia una cara de seriedad

-vamos no jueguen así aru no han pasado dos días aru deben estar exagerando

-claro que no mira-una niña se le acerco y tomo su mano –mira vez han pasado dos días aniki

-¡he! Como aru

-ni-san ya no te vallas a caminar solo.-le dijo el japonés.

Efectivamente habían pasado dos días en el que el no había despertado se había quedado inconsciente en una especie de tormenta de nieve cuando volvía a su hogar

Fin del flash back

-porque sigo soñando con ese niño aru-se froto los ojos con pereza , ese día no tenia que cuidar a sus hermanitos puesto que ellos habían ido a sus casas a preparar algo , se quedo un poco mas en cama mirando el techo pensando .recordó que le había preguntado si alguien sabia de quien era la personificación del país con el que limitaba pero este le dijo que según le habían dicho era una mujer con atributos muy grandes y no un niño .se levanto con pereza y se metió a bañar ese día no había nada interesante que hacer así que decidió pasear.

No sabia por donde iva solo caminaba de nuevo sintió un viento helado apresuro el paso sintiendo una clase de presentimiento de nuevo se encontraba cerca del limite de su tierra y la otra miro por todos lados buscando algo aunque ni el sabia que buscaba.

Allí jugando con la nieve se encontraba aquel niño que soñó haber conocido, se acerco de nuevo quedando enfrente de el

-nihao aru-le dijo mientras sonreía al pequeño, pero este le miraba a los ojos muy directo a los ojos. Esto izo que el chino se sintiera un poco incomodo-eh aru no me mires así T.T

-lo siento china-dijo el pequeño mientras devolvía la mirada a su hombre de nieve

-¿aru? Como sabes que soy

-me lo dijiste hace 100 años ¿no lo recuerdas?

-ha entonces no era un sueño ya sabia yo aru que te había visto antes aru, entonces tu eres Rusia ¿cierto?

-si-dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa

-que extraño entonces mi emperador se habrá equivocado le pregunte sobre ti y me dijo que eras mujer aru

-debió confundirme con mi hermana aunque no se porque-le dijo haciendo una pose pensativa-quieres ayudarme a terminar

-am si porque no aru

Así el chino ayudando a aquel niño a terminar su hombre de nieve.

-listo =D gracias

-de nada aru y exactamente que es aru

-es un hombre de nieve

-ya veo aru y ¿porque su "mano" apunta hacia el oeste aru?-le pregunto

-así sabrán que allá estoy yo da-le sonrió dulcemente de nuevo.

-¿que haya estas tu aru?-le miro sin entender.

-si los que viven en mi casa son muy pocos por mama así que cuando vean mi hombre de nieve irán hacia mi casa.

-¿mama aru?-no entendía a quien se refería

-si, como te llamas

-pero si ya sabias que

-yo me llamo Iván –le interrumpió otra vez.

-ahh te referías a eso aru mi nombre es Yao aru

-que es aru

Así paso un rato más asta que el viento empezó a soplar con más frecuencia con su gélido sentir

-es mejor que vuelva mi hermana se preocupara por mí si no vuelvo antes de la tormenta

-si creo que si también mis hermanos se preocuparan momento aru como sabes que habrá una tormenta aru-le miro esperando alguna respuesta.

-mama me lo dijo ase un momento es mejor que te vallas antes de que te atrape aquella vez fue buena porque se lo pedí pero no siempre me toma en cuenta da, así que nos veremos después.

Yao no entendía nada de lo que le decía el niño también se le hacia extraño verle siempre sonreír pero en sus ojos había algo que le decía que no sentía felicidad cuando le dijo que tenían que irse

_Siempre vi tus sonrisas…pero en tus ojos notaba un gran vacio_

-ne Yao cuando volverás a pasar por aquí-le pregunto.

-am no lo se yo tengo que cuidar de mis demás hermanos menores aru y no se cuando podría-dijo apresurado mientras veía que el pequeño Iván dejaba caer un poco su pequeña sonrisa que intentaba mantener.

_Yo siempre quise que alguien estuviera conmigo…porque siempre estaba solo_

_Cuando mis hermanas se fueron yo me quedaba solo_

_Yo siempre quise sentir lo que las personas llamaban amor_

-un día cuando decidas venir a jugar conmigo dile a mama y ella me lo dirá a mi que dices da.

-am creo que si esta bien aru intentare darme una escapadita en estos días aru entonces am…

-nos veremos después Yao da-le dedico una de sus verdaderas sonrisas esperando algún milagro ocurriese rápido.

-si aru.

_Pero pasaron otros 100 años y nada_

Fin del drabble 2 pobre de chibi Rusia

Rusia le dice mama a la nieve por alguna razón me gusta poner eso


	3. Chapter 3 tiempo

Aquí de nuevo-shiori!

*pensamientos Iván*

Pensamiento Yao

Tiempo

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había visto con aquel niño ¿cien, doscientos años tal vez? pero no había sido su culpa todo en su casa se había descontrolado pero ahora la tranquilidad había llegado otra vez y decidió buscar a aquel niño

De nuevo salió de su casa con rumbo a aquel lugar donde se habían visto pero al llegar allí no vio nada solo la blanca nieve

*prometiste que nos veríamos…*

*pero nunca volviste y aunque quise esperarte…*

*ya no pude*

Busco días después a ver si tenía suerte pero nada aquel niño de mirada tristemente congelada ya no estaba, decepcionado volvió a su hogar.

-señor Yao puedo pasar -entro una de las criadas al cuarto, izo una reverencia ante el chino.

-si aru, ¿que pasa?

-etto una carta para usted y esto-la chica mostro entonces un pequeño ramo de una flor que nunca había visto hasta ahora, tenia una gran semejanza al sol, se podría decir.

-una carta aru de ¿quien?

-la carta dice de un tal Iván brankiski

-¿eh?

-lo siento señor no puedo pronunciar esto

-déjame ver la carta aru

-si señor tómela-la criada le entrego la carta, miro la letra y no la reconoció, leyó el nombre y se sorprendió el nombre de aquel niño estaba allí-le dejare las flores junto alas demás y me retirare señor

-esta bien aru

La chica se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de si, dejando al chino con la carta y las flores. Leyó la carta o al menos intento pues los idiomas eran claramente diferentes

-no puedo leerlo aru T.T

Como si de arte de magia se tratara otra hoja salió ¡pero en su idioma!

La carta era de aquel niño, y este le invitaba a su casa para verse pues deseaba volver a verlo, el chino se alegro pues el también deseaba ver a aquel niño y poder disculparse por no poder verlo antes, se apresuro izo su equipaje y preparo lo necesario para iniciar el viaje

_Ahora si podremos vernos…_

Aquí termino wii pronto Yao se llevara una sorpresa tamaño grande. Cuando puse eso de que Yao no había visto los girasoles es porque no es una flor muy típica de allí según yo si estoy en un error con eso ilumínenme dejen reviewes


	4. Chapter 4 nos vemos de nuevo

Continuando con esta cautivadora historia XD

*Pensamientos Rusia*

_Pensamientos china_

Nos vemos de nuevo

El chino cruzaba la frontera de su casa, allí justamente en el limite una escolta de 10 hombres en caballo le esperaba, como era obvio no se entenderían sin interprete, que por suerte tenían. El joven interprete le dijo que venían de escolta para el ya que desde aquella frontera el camino seria muy largo hacia donde se encontraba su "jefe", ante aquello el chino se imagino al pequeño dándole ordenes a todos esos hombres lo cual causo que una pequeña risita se le escapara de la boca.

Así de nuevo el camino continuo tardaron unos días, el chino ya estaba cansado sentía las piernas bien dormidas, pero para suerte suya el joven interprete le invito a bajar de la carrosa bellamente arreglada para que estirara las piernas

-mire señor-señala a una colina cercana-allí es donde nuestro jefe lo espera.

El chino miro a donde el joven le indicaba un bello palacio, no eran como los que había en su casa pero le resultaba hermoso y le daba curiosidad aquel lugar, de nuevo reanudando el camino que se hacia mas corto con las horas el chino podía imaginar al niño diciéndole que porque nunca lo visito y cosas así

-que bueno que le traje un regalo-aru-dijo abrazando a uno de tantos peluches que llevaba de regalo.

Al fin había llegado el interprete le dijo que mirase por la ventana y allí un bello jardín, no hacia frio allí lo que lo hacia mejor

_Cuando te busque en aquel lugar, te imaginaba más grande, tal vez de la misma altura que mis hermanos…pero tal vez lo que más esperaba que cuando viera tus ojos de nuevo pudiera ver más vida en ellos que la primera y segunda vez…_

Cuando estuvieron en frente de las puertas del gran palacio un chico alto se le acerco de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos violetas le recordaba ha aquel niño en especial con aquella bufanda se le hacia increíble que aquel chico usara una en un día caluroso cono ese

*cuando por fin te pude ver de nuevo…lo supe*

*que si permanecía esperando allí mi corazón se congelaría mas…*

*por eso te invite yo a mi casa*

-hace mucho que no te veo Yao-dijo el chico, no en su idioma, no en chino, pero aun así Yao fue capas de entenderle a la perfección.

-¿aru?-el chino lo le creía aquel chico mas alto que el no podía ser aquel niño que conoció hace mucho.

-veo que te sorprendes, pero si soy yo Iván-da-le sonrió cálidamente logrando que el otro se sonrojara

-¡Iván-aru! , ¡Pero si eres mas alto que yo!

Aquí termina! Wii me gusta córtale jeje gran sorpresa la de Yao cuando vio a Iván por tercera vez era mas alto que el

Yao: como no me voy a sorprender-aru! Tenia mas edad que el! Y el era mas alto que yo-aru!

Lexy: calma aun eres joven

Rusia: con 4000 años aun se considera joven una persona?

Yao: que malo eres-aru T.T

Lexy: bueno dejen reviwes y verán a estos dos en situaciones comprometedoras akukukukuku


End file.
